


Visual Aid - Home is Where the Heart is

by BabyStepsAreStillSteps



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyStepsAreStillSteps/pseuds/BabyStepsAreStillSteps
Summary: These are the pictures I used to visualize my characters when writing my story ‘Home is Where the Heart is’.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Visual Aid - Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these pictures. 
> 
> These are the pictures I used when visualizing my characters, in case you’re curious!

##  ** Emilia Rodriquez  **

###  Actress: Gina Rodriguez

#  **Aaron Seto**

### [pronounced: see-toe]  
Actor: Henry Golding

#  ** Anne-Marie Wallace **

###  Actress: Missy Peregrym

#  **Chidima “Chi-Chi” Mabena**

  


### [prounounced: Chee-de-ma “chee-chee” mah-bay-na ]  
Actress: Nicole Beharie

#  **Jake Ocampo**

### [pronounced : oh-cam-poe]  
Actor: Sam Milby

#  ** Jamal Saunders **

###  Actor: Morris Chesnut

#  ** Zoe Varma **

###  Actress: Asin Thottumkal

#  ** Joseph Chang **

###  Actor: Archie Kao


End file.
